This plant is a mutant of Peperomia caperata `Emerald Ripple.` The mutation occurred in our greenhouse in Wylie, Tex. The first mutation was propagated asexually and was fairly stable in the foliage colors. Continued propagation and selection has produced over four hundred (400) uniform, true to form plants. Occasional reversion occurs rarely.